Inalcanzable
by Ale Santamaria
Summary: Me quedo de pie, viendo a través de la ventana como se aleja de mí. Miles de recuerdos me invaden, me atormentan y me destrozan. No sé quién soy, ¿soy el muto que creó el Capitolio que solo quiere matar a Katniss? ¿o soy el Peeta ciegamente enamorado de ella, dispuesto a darlo todo, absolutamente todo?. POV Peeta. Parte del Reto Encadenado, fic pedido por G. Applause.


**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Este fic es parte del _Reto Encadenado_ y fue pedido por _G. Applause._**

* * *

><p><strong>Inalcanzable<strong>

Susurros y gritos se entremezclan en el ambiente, todo es tan aterrador. El deseo de apretar el cuello de Katniss con mis manos intenta abrirse paso a través de mí cada vez que escucho el susurro de los mutos. Trato por todos los medios de alejar esos pensamientos, las heridas en mis muñecas a causa de las esposas ya no son suficientes para distraerme.

— _Katniss, Katniss, Katniss— _murmuran los mutos, seguidos por el grito desesperanzado y escalofriante de una persona: Finnick.

El veneno dentro de mi sistema embota mis sentidos. Todo a mi alrededor se difumina mientras lucho con todas mis fuerzas para no lanzarme sobre Katniss y acabar con su vida.

Algo muy dentro de mí, no sé exactamente que es, sufre ante la idea de una Katniss muerta, lejos para siempre de mi, muerta por mi causa, por mi incapacidad para suprimir mis deseos de asesinarla. Me encojo en un rincón de la tubería en la que estamos, escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos, desesperado por acallar los murmullos de los mutos que me incitan a atacarla.

— Peeta— escucho que alguien me llama. Me acurruco más contra la pared.

Alguien toma mis manos y las retira de mi rostro. Es_ ella_.

— ¿Peeta?— su voz tiene un tinte de preocupación y eso me confunde porque ella quiere matarme. Desde el inicio de todo este pandemonio, ella siempre ha querido matarme; sin embargo, hay una voz dentro de mí que me dice que eso no es verdad.

— Déjame. No puedo resistirlo— musito entre dientes, está tan cerca que con apenas un movimiento podría estrellar su cabeza contra el pavimento y ponerle fin a todo esto.

— Sí. ¡Tú puedes!— insiste ella con urgencia en su voz.

Simplemente sacudo la cabeza para darle a entender que no es cierto lo que dice, que no puedo, no puedo reprimir mis deseos por matarla, no importa que la voz en mi cabeza me diga que no debo, que no puedo hacerlo, sencillamente el veneno es más fuerte que yo, más fuerte que el viejo Peeta, yo…

Mi lucha interna se ve obstruida por lo que Katniss está haciendo ahora. Ella me está besando.

Todo mi cuerpo se estremece, cada átomo de mi ser clama por su sangre, y aún así, una calidez muy extraña comienza a expandirse en mi pecho. No sé que hacer, no sé que sentir, ella sigue presionando sus labios contra los míos hasta que se separa por falta de aire, dejándome perdido y confundido.

— No dejes que_ él_ te aleje de mí— dice ella.

Un jadeo sale de mi garganta, y varios recuerdos de ella besándome se aglomeran en mi mente mientras lucho por alejar las pesadillas.

— No… Yo no quiero… — Katniss aprieta mis manos sobre mis heridas.

— Quédate conmigo— su voz suena desesperada, como si deseara con todo su corazón que en verdad me quede con ella.

Un recuerdo viene a mi, uno que no tiene ese brillo tan anormal y me golpea con fuerza. Veo a Katniss, recostada en su cama, al borde de la inconsciencia. Hace mucho tiempo atrás me susurró las mismas palabras. No parece querer atacarme o lastimarme, está recostada ahí, totalmente indefensa, pidiendo que no la abandone.

— Siempre— esa única palabra sale desde el fondo de mi ser, se abrió paso a través de la bruma y la confusión.

Katniss me ayuda a ponerme de pie, me quedo ahí observándolo todo, como en cámara lenta. La veo hablar con Pollux pero realmente no escucho lo que dice. Subimos por una ultima escalera y salimos a un departamento. En cuestión de segundos una flecha vuela por los aires atravesando el corazón de una mujer con vestido color turquesa.

Justo cuando empezaba a creer que _ella _no es lo que pienso, esa flecha se encarga de confundirme nuevamente.

Apenas logro distinguir a cada persona que queda del equipo, todos se mueven, caminan y hablan a mi alrededor, pero nada me es familiar. Es como si de pronto hubiera olvidado el significado de las palabras, como si no reconociera las voces ni los rostros de ninguno de ellos, solo está Katniss.

Una serie de imágenes distorsionadas y brillantes comienzan a sucederse en mi cabeza, la veo sonreírme, pero es una sonrisa malévola, a su alrededor los restos de personas calcinadas y desmembradas se amontan entre si, sus manos están cubiertas de sangre, está apuntándome directo al corazón.

Tengo que matarla, tengo que hacerlo antes de que sea ella quién acabe con mi vida, antes de que destruya lo poco que queda. No puedo permitir que siga haciendo daño, debo detenerla. Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar descontroladamente y de pronto un recuerdo reciente salta en mi memoria.

Cierro mis ojos para embriagar a todos mis sentidos con el recuerdo de su beso, siento la calidez de sus labios, la delicadeza del toque de sus manos, la intensidad de su mirada cuando me pidió que me quedara con ella. Todo es confusión, no sé que es real y que no, tomo un cojín y lo muerdo con todas mis fuerzas, tratando de ahogar un grito de total desesperación.

Mantengo cerrados mis ojos mientras me aferro al cojín, poco a poco logro normalizar mi respiración.

Escucho a Katniss llamándonos a todos, ha encontrado ropa, pelucas y maquillaje para disfrazarnos. Se acerca a mi y observa mis muñecas ensangrentadas, saca la llave de las esposas de su bolsillo:

— No. No lo hagas. Ayudan a mantenerme cuerdo— digo y alejo mis manos de ella.

— Es posible que necesites las manos libres— señala Gale.

— Cuando siento que pierdo la razón, aprieto mis muñecas dentro de ellas, el dolor me ayuda a concentrarme— respondo. Katniss guarda la llave nuevamente.

Es invierno en el Capitolio, el frío nos provee de la excusa perfecta para cubrirnos con capa sobre capa de ropa. Escondemos las armas en los abrigos y entre todos nos ayudamos a aplicarnos maquillaje para tratar de pasar desapercibidos. Aún así, Cressida nos coloca, a Katniss y a mi, pañuelos para ocultar la mitad de nuestros rostros.

Katniss guarda algo de comida y todos juntos salimos a las calles del Capitolio. Nos mezclamos entre remolinos de gente que van hablando sobre los rebeldes, la escasez, el hambre y como todo ha afectado al Capitolio. Al doblar en una esquina nos topamos con tres docenas de Agentes de la Paz. Nos replegamos con el resto de la multitud para salir de su camino y cuando se han ido volvemos al flujo normal y nos ponemos en movimiento.

Katniss encabeza, junto con Cressida, nuestro pequeño grupo, las dos hablan por lo bajo, no alcanzo a escuchar lo que dicen. Apenas avanzamos unas cuantas calles más cuando las sirenas comienzan a sonar envolviéndolo todo. Observo a mi alrededor y veo fotos de nuestros rostros por todas partes, cada persona aquí es peligrosa, si llegan a identificarnos no vacilarán en atacarnos.

La cabeza me martillea, siento como si estuviera viviendo la vida de otra persona. Estoy atrapado dentro de mi propio cuerpo, es como si estuviera sumergido en el fondo del mar y no fuera capaz de salir a la superficie y respirar. La oscuridad me envuelve y no me deja ver lo que es verdad y lo que no.

Sigo al equipo pero realmente camino por inercia, toda mi fuerza la empleo en mantenerme concentrado en el dolor de mis muñecas para mantener a raya a los demonios que me persiguen segundo a segundo.

De pronto Cressida comienza a hablar sobre la importancia de la ropa interior de piel y lo esencial que aparentemente es en esta época del año.

— ¡Esperen a que vean los precios! ¡Créanme, es la mitad de lo que pagan en las avenidas!

Reparo en donde nos encontramos. Estamos frente al escaparate de una tienda llena de maniquíes en mal estado con ropa interior afelpada. Sinceramente no creo que el negocio esté abierto; sin embargo, Cressida empuja la puerta y todos la seguimos al interior.

La oscura tienda está repleta de mercancía en los estantes, no hay ningún cliente, solo nosotros. Cressida se dirige a la persona que se encuentra sentada en la oscuridad, apenas se distingue que alguien está ahí. Cuando la mujer asoma su cabeza me impresiono de inmediato.

Es cierto que la extravagancia del Capitolio no conoce límites, pero esto es demasiado, incluso para ellos. La mujer apenas y conserva rasgos humanos, tiene tatuadas en el rostro líneas negras y doradas, su nariz es tan pequeña que tengo que fijarme dos veces para asegurarme de que tiene una, los bigotes de gato son extremadamente largos, su aspecto es más el de un felino.

— Tigris. Necesitamos tu ayuda— exclama Cressida despojándose de su peluca.

La mujer nos mira con desconfianza. Su nombre me suena de algo, trato de hacer memoria y entonces me doy cuenta de que ya la había visto antes, en una versión más humana de si misma. Tigris fue una de las estilistas estrella del Distrito Uno, llegó a la cima de la fama cuando diseño unos trajes hecho enteramente de fibras de oro, aunque al siguiente año la habían reemplazado por alguien más. Supongo que hasta para los estándares del Capitolio, su apariencia raya en lo desmesurado.

— Plutarch dijo que podías ser de confianza— añade Cressida.

Aprieto los puños con fuerza lastimando más mis ya maltrechas muñecas. No confió en Plutarch, y tampoco en Coin, hay algo en esa mujer que me inquieta. La tienda de Tigris no es la mejor opción, pero no tenemos otra.

Ella nos observa en intervalos a nosotros y al televisor, decidiendo. Cuando el tiempo comienza a correr Katniss da un paso al frente y se quita la bufanda y la peluca dejando expuesto su rostro a la tenue luz de la pantalla del televisor.

_Katniss, Katniss, Katniss, Katniss, Katniss, Katniss._

Una vocecilla comienza a repetir su nombre con urgencia, incitándome a atacarla. Con solo ver su rostro bajo las difusas sombras, ha despertado mi terror más grande. Las imágenes de ella convirtiéndose en un muto grotesco vuelven a mí. Aprieto los puños tan fuerte, que las palmas de mis manos comienzan a sangrar un poco debido a que mis uñas han lastimado mi piel.

Siento la necesidad imperiosa de salir corriendo, porque tengo miedo de lanzarme contra Katniss y lastimarla. Pollux coloca una mano sobre mi hombro y me da un apretón, al parecer ha sido el único que se ha dado cuenta de mi lucha interna. Me mira con preocupación, pero no porque crea que soy peligroso, es más bien como si temiera que me lastimara a mi mismo.

Pollux me conduce hacía atrás de la tienda, un panel de la base de la pared ha sido removido y una escalera de piedra se presenta frente a mi. Comienzo a bajar lentamente concentrándome en cada paso que doy, cuando no es suficiente, comienzo a contar las escaleras una a una, cualquier cosa para mantener mi mente en calma.

Tigris desliza nuevamente el panel en la pared y así, sin más, nos encontramos encerrados en una pequeña bodega, fría, húmeda y llena de pieles por doquier, es imposible que alguien pueda dar con nosotros, mientras Tigris no nos delate, estamos a salvo.

Hasta ahora que veo detenidamente a Gale, tomo conciencia del estado en que se encuentra. Tiene una herida un tanto profunda a un costado del cuello, está a punto de colapsar. Katniss se apresura al fondo de la bodega, hacia un grifo, abre la llave y se encarga, junto con Cressida y Pollux, de limpiar las heridas de Gale.

Katniss frunce el ceño cuando se da cuenta que Gale necesita puntadas, aparte de Tigris, que en este caso sería la mejor opción, no hay nadie más que Katniss capacitada para realizar la tarea. La contemplo mientras comienza a trazar una línea para nada estéticas de suturas, y me pregunto ¿quién es Katniss Everdeen realmente? ¿es el muto que ha intentado matarme en cada oportunidad? ¿o es simplemente una chica que quiso salvar a su hermana por sobre todas las cosas?

Apenas y Gale se toma un par de calmantes, cae rendido por el cansancio y el dolor de sus heridas. Pollux y Cressida se dedican a apilar pieles en el suelo para descansar. Katniss se acerca a mi para curar mis muñecas, enjuaga la sangre, coloca antiséptico y vendas, todo esto mientras una serie de recuerdos comienzan a sucederse en mi cabeza.

Ella ya ha atendido mis heridas antes, en un tiempo distante. De pronto escucho claramente el sonido del agua de un rio corriendo vigorosamente, el olor a tierra húmeda, sangre y pus inunda el ambiente, puedo sentir un dolor punzante en mi muslo, ahí donde la espada de Cato cortó mi piel y músculo…

— Hay que mantenerlas limpias, de lo contrario la infección puede propagarse y …

— Se lo que es el envenenamiento de la sangre, Katniss. Incluso si mi madre no es una sanadora— las palabras salen de mis labios sin mi permiso, reviviendo el pasado.

Los ojos de Katniss reflejan añoranza. — ¿Me dijiste lo mismo en nuestros primeros Juegos de Hambre? ¿Real o no real?— pregunta con ¿esperanza? No consigo descifrar el tinte de su voz.

— Real— contesto, porque sé que lo es. — ¿Y… arriesgaste la vida consiguiendo la medicina que me salvó?— no estoy del todo seguro que fuera así.

— Real— responde encogiéndose de hombros. — Tú eras la razón por la que estaba viva para hacerlo— me mira intensamente.

— ¿Era yo?— mi cuerpo se pone en tensión al instante, una imagen de ella convirtiéndose en un muto con colmillos afilados, lista para atacar mi yugular comienza a cobrar fuerza en mi cabeza.

Comienzo a frotar mis muñecas, recién vendadas, contra las esposas. Cierro fuertemente los ojos y hago mi mayor esfuerzo para alejar ese pensamiento.

— Estoy tan cansado, Katniss— suspiro derrotado. Me encuentro cansado en todos los sentidos.

—Vete a dormir— dice ella. Sabe que no lo haré hasta que me espose en uno de los barrotes de la escalera. No tengo tiempo de pensar en lo incómoda de mi posición, el cansancio es superior a mi, en cuestión de minutos me dejo ir.

...

Varias horas después los pasos de todos en la bodega me despiertan. Soy el último en despertar. Al poco tiempo Katniss nos reúne a todos y decide confesar lo que ya sabíamos, que la misión es una mentira, que puso en peligro a todos en busca de su venganza. Un largo silencio se cierne sobre todos.

— Katniss, todos sabíamos que estabas mintiendo acerca de que Coin te mandó a asesinar a Snow— dice por fin Gale.

— Tú lo sabías, tal vez los soldados del Trece sospechaban— replica ella.

— ¿De verdad crees que Jackson creía que tenías órdenes de Coin?— pregunta Cressida. — Por supuesto que no lo hizo, pero ella confiaba en Boggs, y él claramente quería ayudarte.

— Se lo dijiste a todo el mundo en el Comando— agrega Gale. — Fue una de tus condiciones para ser el Sinsajo. "Yo mataré a Snow".

— Pero no de ésta forma. Ha sido un completo desastre— nadie parece notar la aflicción de Katniss al pronunciar esas palabras. Solo yo.

— Creo que sería considerada una misión muy exitosa— continua Gale. — Nos hemos infiltrado en el campamento enemigo, demostrando que la defensa del Capitolio puede ser transgredida. Hemos logrado conseguir que nuestras imágenes aparezcan en todas las noticias del Capitolio. Hemos llevado a toda la ciudad al caos intentando encontrarnos.

— Confía en mí, Plutarch estará emocionado— añade Cressida.

— Eso es porque a Plutarch no le importa quién muera. No, siempre que sus Juegos sean un éxito— Katniss tiene la mirada turbada. No sabe que hacer.

Cressida y Gale tratan de convencerla, mientras Pollux asiente con la cabeza, como afianzando los argumentos del equipo. Yo me limito a observarla a _ella, _niego con la cabeza al darme cuenta que sigue sin saber el efecto que provoca en todos los que la rodean. Para bien o para mal, Katniss siempre ha influenciado en todos, es su forma de ser y esa capacidad inagotable para no rendirse lo que hace que todos la sigan. Incluso yo, en medio de mis pesadillas, la sigo, sea por el deseo casi incontenible de matarla o porque al mismo tiempo en mis momentos de lucidez, necesito estar junto a ella para asegurarme que nadie le haga daño.

— ¿Qué piensas, Peeta?— pregunta ella.

— Creo que… tu todavía no tienes idea del efecto que causas. Ninguna de las personas que hemos perdido eran idiotas. Ellos sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Te siguieron porque realmente creían que podrías matar a Snow— menciono en voz alta los pensamientos que guardaba para mi.

Veo en los ojos de Katniss un atisbo de determinación. No entiendo porque, al parecer, mis palabras han terminado de convencerla cuando las del resto no pudieron hacerlo. Ella me confunde.

— ¿Dónde estamos, Cressida?— Katniss saca un mapa de su bolsillo mientras pregunta nuestra exacta ubicación.

Todos se aglomeran alrededor del mapa, estamos muy cerca de la Mansión Presidencial, si nos disfrazamos mejor y con algo de suerte, podríamos llegar al Círculo de la Ciudad; sin embargo, ese no es el problema, seguramente la Mansión debe estar bajo vigilancia de cámaras y de Agentes las veinticuatro horas del día, además de que debe estar equipada con vainas.

Si queremos cumplir con la misión, debemos hacer salir a Snow de la seguridad de su Mansión y esa, es casi una tarea imposible.

Gale también se ha dado cuenta que no podemos matar a Snow si primero no lo sacamos de su guarida, y así lo expresa.

—¿Ha vuelto a aparecer en público?— cuestiona.

— No lo creo. Al menos en todos los discursos recientes que he visto, él está en la Mansión. Incluso antes de que los rebeldes llegaran aquí. Me imagino que se hizo con más vigilantes después de que Finnick transmitiera sus crímenes— dice Cressida.

La expresión de Katniss me inquieta, algo está tramando.

— Apuesto a que saldría por mí, si yo fuera capturada. Él querría que mi ejecución fuera tan pública como sea posible, tal vez en los escalones de la entrada— ella hace una pausa. —Entonces Gale podría dispararle desde la audiencia.

— No— suelto y niego con la cabeza. — Hay demasiados finales alternativos a ese plan. Snow podría decidir torturarte para obtener información— me estremezco ante los recuerdos de las crueles torturas de las que fui testigo y que viví en carne propia. — Podría ejecutarte públicamente sin estar presente. O matarte dentro de la Mansión y mostrar tu cuerpo como un trofeo de guerra— una ola de desesperación se alza dentro de mi ante la idea de una Katniss muerta, lo cual me parece un sin sentido, una ironía, puesto que he sido programado para acabar con ella con mis propias manos.

— ¿Gale?— Katniss busca apoyo, como siempre, en él.

— Parece una solución extrema para saltar hacia ella de inmediato, tal vez si todo lo demás falla— contesta él con duda— vamos a pensarlo un poco más.

Nadie dice nada después de eso. Escuchamos movimiento y pisadas en la parte superior de la tienda. Tigris aparece nuevamente, viene a ofrecerle a Katniss un poco de comida para el equipo. Antes de que Tigris y Katniss desaparezcan, Cressida le pregunta si ha podido comunicarse con Plutarch. Afortunadamente Tigris dice que no ha podido hacerlo, lo cual me supone una gran alivio. Plutarch sigue siendo el Vigilante de estos nuevos Juegos de Guerra y todos sabemos que quien sobrevive es quién consigue esconderse el tiempo suficiente.

— ¿Crees que los rebeldes harán una declaración hoy?— inquiere Katniss. Tigris niega con la cabeza. — Dudo que Coin sepa que hacer conmigo, ahora que estoy viva.

Tigris se ríe del comentario con una risa que se parece más a un ronroneo grave. — Nadie sabe que hacer contigo chica— dice Tigris mientras desaparece por el panel.

Me siento bajo las escaleras, el resto del equipo sigue intentando idear un plan para acercarse a la Mansión Presidencial. Me mantengo distante y me dedico a analizar a Katniss. Está dispuesta a entregarse a Snow, a padecer tortura tras tortura con el único objetivo de verlo muerto. Su deseo de sangre me desconcierta porque no sé si es motivado por la venganza o por el deseo de ponerle fin, de una vez por todas, a la era Snow.

Cuando todos llegan a un punto muerto en la conversación, deciden irse a dormir. Pollux me cambia las vendas y cada uno se pierde en el mundo de los sueños, en mi caso, el de las pesadillas.

Me despierto con un dolor en el pecho, estoy sudando y muy asustado, casi en estado de pánico. Tuve una pesadilla espantosa, me estremezco al recordarla:

Estaba en el claro de un bosque, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, el día era precioso, el cielo estaba completamente azul, sin ninguna nube que opacara su majestuosidad, el aire era cálido y la luz del sol lo iluminaba todo a mi alrededor. En medio del claro, se encontraba una niña con un vestido rojo a cuadros, llevaba dos trenzas y saltaba contenta mientras entonaba una canción. Su voz lo llenaba todo, era tan dulce, tan inocente, que inevitablemente producía en mí un estado de completa felicidad. Pestañé por apenas un segundo y cuando abrí los ojos, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes densas y grises, una tormenta incontenible se acercaba a nosotros.

Un profundo gruñido me hizo volver la vista hacia la niña, ya no estaba ahí, la busqué con la mirada pero no la encontré por ninguna parte, sentía como la desesperación se apoderaba de mí, De ponto un fuerte olor a rosas inundó el ambiente, la cabeza me daba vueltas, me sentía enfermo. Una sombra salía detrás de unos árboles, era Katniss, llevaba en sus manos un arco y comenzó a reírse cuando vió mi expresión. Mientras se acercaba a mí, sus manos se convertían en garras, su rostro comenzó a deformarse, pero lo que aterrorizó, fueron sus ojos. Me miraban con auténtico odio, su boca se mantenía cerrada pero su voz se escuchaba fuerte y distorsionada: "iluso", "todo fue mentira, parte del juego", "¿enserio creíste que podría amarte?", "¿por qué no simplemente te mueres de una vez?".

No lo soportaba más, el dolor al escuchar esas palabras era tan grande, tan profundo, que sentía como mi espíritu se rompía en mil pedazos. Luchaba por salir de la bruma sin éxito, hasta que escuché la voz de la niña. — Quédate conmigo— me susurró al oído, en ese instante abrí los ojos, despertando de mi pesadilla.

— ¿Peeta? ¿Estás bien?— la voz de Gale me termina de despertar.

— Est… est… — tartamudeo antes de encontrar elocuencia en mis palabras. — Estoy bien, fue solo una pesadilla.

Gale solo asiente con la cabeza, se dirige al grifo de agua y regresa con un vaso lleno hasta el borde.

— Bebe, te ayudara.

Me la bebo de corrido, sintiendo como el líquido frío se abre paso a través de mi sistema y me refresca.

— Gracias por el agua— digo al cabo de unos minutos.

— No hay problema. Me despierto diez veces en la noche de todas formas.

— ¿Para asegurarte de que Katniss está todavía aquí?— suelto la pregunta sabiendo de antemano la respuesta a la misma.

— Algo así— admite Gale encogiéndose de hombros.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que decido hablar de nuevo.

— Eso fue divertido, lo que dijo Tigris. Acerca de nadie sabe que hacer con ella— en mis labios se dibuja una sonrisa al pensar que Tigris tiene toda la razón.

— Bueno, nosotros nunca lo hacemos— me responde y los dos nos reímos.

— Ella te ama, lo sabes. Es tan buena que me lo dijo después de llorar por ti— le confieso lo que ambos sabemos.

— No lo creo— Gale suspira. — La forma en la que te besó en el Quarter Quell, bueno… nunca me dio un beso así— vuelve a suspirar.

— Fue sólo parte del espectáculo— no puedo evitar decirlo con cierta duda, no estoy seguro de nada de lo que ocurrió en los Juegos.

— No, tú te la ganaste. Renunciaste a todo por ella. Tal vez esa es la única manera de convencerla de que la amas— se queda en silencio por largo rato. — Debí haberme ofrecido como voluntario para tomar tu lugar en los primeros Juegos. Para protegerla luego.

— No podías. Ella nunca te lo hubiera perdonado. Tenías que cuidar de su familia. Importan más para ella que su vida.

— Bueno, eso no será un problema por mucho más tiempo. Creo que es poco probable que los tres estemos vivos al final de la guerra. Y si lo estamos, creo que es problema de Katniss a quién elegir— Gale suelta un largo bostezo. — Tenemos que dormir un poco.

— Sí— me acomodo mejor en mi lugar—. Me pregunto cómo hará para decidirse

— Oh. qué se yo. Katniss escogerá a quien piense que no podrá sobrevivir sin él.

Después de eso Gale se vuelve hacia su cama de pieles y yo caigo rendido por el cansancio.

...

La mañana se pasa en un borrón, vemos en la televisión de Tigris como los rebeldes han ideado un plan para tomar las calles del Capitolio. Cientos de personas se desplazan hacia el Círculo de la cuidad en busca de refugio en medio del frío clima invernal.

Tigris se ofrece a ser nuestra espía. Agradezco al cielo cuando la escucho volver, estaba apunto de perder los estribos por la incertidumbre. Katniss no ayudaba en nada, su caminar de un lado para otro no hace más que ponerme de los nervios, me estaba empezando a volver loco y en mi estado eso es muy peligroso, especialmente para ella.

Mientras comemos una maravillosa carne a la plancha que nos ha traído Tigris, ella nos relata lo mal que las cosas están afuera. Hay muchos que no tienen un lugar donde pasar la noche, la hospitalidad del Capitolio parece haber llegado a su fin con el inicio de la guerra.

En la televisión vemos como los Agentes de la Paz han comenzado ha irrumpir en las casas de los capitolinos para asignarles un número de huéspedes. Además dan el anuncio de que el mismo Presidente Snow ha dispuesto una parte de la Mansión Presidencial para albergar refugiados y espera lo mismo de sus conciudadanos. El reportero también informa que los comerciantes deben estar preparados para prestar su espacio si así se lo solicita.

Enseguida tomo en cuenta lo que eso significa.

— Tigris, esa podrías ser tú— menciono.

Veo como Katniss llega a la misma conclusión que yo, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que quedemos atrapados aquí.

El Jefe do los Agentes de la Paz anuncia que en la tarde se produjo un altercado, al parecer la población golpeó a un joven que se parecía a mí. Al ver la fotografía del chico, comprendo que la gente ha entrado en pánico, no tenemos nada de parecido.

— La gente se está volviendo salvaje— murmura Cressida.

Los rebeldes interrumpen la transmisión, señalan los bloques del Capitolio que han sido tomados por ellos.

Al ver la noticia Katniss se ofrece a lavar los platos, Gale decide echarle una mano. Me enfurezco mientras los veo salir de la habitación, juntos, ¿acaso cree que soy tan iluso? Es obvio que su plan es irse y han decidido excluirme.

Respiro profundamente una y otra vez tratando de calmar mi creciente ira y trato de pensar con lógica. Lo mejor es quedarme atrás, no soy una persona confiable, soy inestable e imprevisible, ni yo mismo he sido capaz de controlarme en todas ocasiones en las que mis deseos de sangre han salido a la superficie. Acepto que mi destino no es permanecer junto a Katniss, y quizá es lo mejor, por mi bien y por su seguridad.

Cuando los dos regresan, intentan convencerme de que me quede en el sótano de Tigris, esperando a que todo termine. Me muestro racional ante la idea de quedarme atrás, es algo que ya acepté; sin embargo, quedarme aquí no está entre mis planes.

— Iré por mi cuenta— digo.

— ¿Para hacer qué?— inquiere Cressida.

— No estoy seguro exactamente. Lo único en lo que todavía puedo ser útil es causando una distracción. Ya vieron lo que pasó con el chico que se parecía a mí.

— ¿Qué pasaría si… pierdes el control?— Katniss pregunta.

— ¿Quieres decir… si me convierto en un muto? Bueno, si eso sucede, trataré de volver aquí.

— ¿Y si Snow te captura de nuevo? Ni siquiera tienes una arma— señala Gale.

— Tomaré mis propios riegos. Al igual que el resto de ustedes.

Gale y yo nos miramos largamente, los dos sabemos lo que pasará. Él lo dijo anoche, es poco probable que los tres salgamos vivos de ésta guerra. Y así me lo da a entender cuando coloca la "Jaula de noche" en la palma de mi mano.

— ¿Y tú?— lo cuestiono.

— No te preocupes. Beetee me enseño como detonar los explosivos de mis flechas con las manos. Si eso no funciona, tengo mi cuchillo. A demás tengo a Katniss, ella no les dará la satisfacción de que me atrapen con vida— Gale sonríe.

— Tómala Peeta. Nadie estará ahí para ayudarte— Katniss cierra mis dedos en torno a la pastilla.

Ella ha tomado su decisión, al decirme que nadie estará ahí para ayudarme. Me ha dicho que ella no estará conmigo, que estoy solo, completamente solo.

La noche apenas si la libramos, las pesadillas atacan una y otra vez. Durante un momento, cuando veo a Katniss revolverse entre las pieles y comenzar a temblar, tengo la necesidad de ir con ella, de arroparla con mis brazos y decirle que todo estará bien, así como lo hacía en el tren, pero tengo que recordarme que soy peligroso, que ya no soy ese Peeta al que Katniss le permitía cuidar de ella en sus pesadillas, tengo que recordarme que ella ha hecho su elección.

A la mañana siguiente nos preparamos para el gran día. Tigris nuevamente vuelve a ayudarnos. Ésta vez haciendo una nueva versión de nosotros mismos, nos viste y nos maquilla de tal forma, que al vernos al espejo, somos cinco ciudadanos más del Capitolio.

— Nunca subestimes el poder de una estilista brillante— al decir esa frase, en mi interior, me siento como el viejo Peeta, mientras que Katniss me mira con ¿añoranza? No sé como descifrar la mirada que me dedica.

Decidimos salir en tres grupos. Primero Pollux y Cressida, luego Katniss y Gale y finalmente yo. Cuando Tigris cree que es el momento adecuado, corre el pestillo de la puerta y da la señal para que el primer grupo salga.

— Tengan cuidado— dice Cressida y desaparece junto a Pollux.

Katniss se acerca a mí, me quita las esposas y las guarda en mi bolsillo. Cuando la miro a los ojos siento un terrible miedo, un miedo que ya he sentido antes, temo que al separarnos, la pierda de nuevo.

— Oye. No hagas nada estúpido— ella me mira fijamente mientras yo me pierdo en esos ojos grises.

— No. Ese es el último recurso.— contesto.

Katniss envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me atrae hacia a ella. Me congelo por unos segundos antes de envolverla entre mis brazos, cierro fuertemente los ojos ante los recuerdos brillantes que se aglomeran en mi memoria, trato de desplazarlos por los recuerdos que tengo de la Gira de la Victoria y esas noches en el tren. La escucho suspirar levemente y yo quisiera poder abrazarla con más fuerza, pero el temor de lastimarla me detiene en seco.

Se aleja de mis brazos rehuyendo de mi mirada. Le da un beso en la mejilla a Tigris, y sale junto a Gale a las calles del Capitolio.

Me quedo ahí, de pie, viendo a través de la ventana como se aleja de mí. Miles de recuerdos me invaden, me atormentan y me destrozan. No sé quién soy, ¿soy el muto que creó el Capitolio que solo quiere matar a Katniss? ¿o soy el Peeta ciegamente enamorado de ella, dispuesto a darlo todo, absolutamente todo?

Una solitaria lágrima cae por mi mejilla, es una lágrima cargada de dolor y desesperación. Tigris posa una mano en mi hombro y dice:

— Suerte con la chica. Te ama de una forma complicada.

Yo la miro sorprendido y antes de poder replicar, ella me da un empujón y me hace salir a la calle, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Miro hacia el frente. A la distancia observo a Katniss y a Gale, me pongo en marcha mezclándome con el resto de refugiados mientras caigo en cuenta de lo cansado que estoy. Ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir luchando contra los demonios que me persiguen, me dedico a caminar hacia el frente. Siguiéndola a ella, como lo he hecho todos estos años. Sabiendo que al final, nunca podré alcanzarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Me acuerdo claramente de todas las veces que dije que "jamás" escribiría desde el POV de Peeta, no porque no me guste, ya que es todo lo contrario, yo lo amo, es simplemente que él es demasiado bueno como para que yo lo imagine, y mírenme ahora xD!<strong>

**Debo admitir que de no haber sido porque G. Applause, una gran amiga y escritora que tengo la dicha de conocer, me retó a escribir a Peeta, nunca lo hubiera hecho. Mi reto consistía en retratar a Peeta cuando aún estaba inestable y perdido por el veneno pero de a poco ya comenzaba a confiar en Katniss, es por eso que elegí esa etapa en Sinsajo, que a mi parecer, encaja con el reto.**

**He hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para construir esta versión de Peeta y de lo que yo creo que pudo haber pensado en esos momentos. Aunque serán ustedes quienes juzguen y me digan que tal me fue.**

**Personalmente he retado a HikariCaelum a escribir la primera borrachera de los chicos, un AU de humor.**

**Besos.**

**PD: Por supuesto, gracias a Elenear28 por betear éste fic. Eres la mejor, nunca me canso de decirlo xD! Gracias a Lauz9 quién me ayudó a decidir el título, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco Lauz, no tengo que decirte lo genial que eres :D**


End file.
